


Once a Slayer

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: blueswan9.Setting: Post-"The Girl in Question."





	Once a Slayer

She stands on the edge of her balcony, looking over at the lights of Rome. When she first came back, she was scared of heights, of edges. The memory of falling and dying held tightly in her chest. But now she finds freedom in her backdoor.

Andrew had left a note saying that Spike and Angel had barged their way into her place. But she can sense them; there are just certain people that she knows where they're there – lovers, friends, family. If they were once close, they were close forever.

She was out with the Immortal. Snorting, she shakes her head as she thinks about all the rumors and pomp surrounding him. The Immortal is a walking zagat's guide with groupies and the full go around. The one thing he wants, but can't have, is her. Sure she accepts the lemon drops he sends her way and the movies he rents. But she won't commit, despite the rumors. Zagat alright.

Sighing, she thinks that Rome isn't so bad as a home. She hasn't found Italian too hard to pick up, at least the basics. Never buy a bottle of wine for more than 1400 lire and the open air markets have the best fruit and prices. Haggle, always haggle. And finally, finally she can be that normal girl she always wanted to be, only translated into Italian. She can make dates and keep them, go to school, see the crumbling Coliseum. She pours the rest of her glass of wine on the brick flooring.

Dawn had burnt her cheerleader uniform.


End file.
